


Oh,no！(番外)被吞部分

by fangsisisisi



Category: H情节
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsisisisi/pseuds/fangsisisisi





	Oh,no！(番外)被吞部分

他开始把身子欺过来完全压在我身上，抬头的器官得以重重的相互摩擦，好像缓解了饥渴带着点慰藉，但不够。我想要更多。  
他的手往下慢慢抚摸，碰得我四处的肌肤滚烫，隔着内裤用拇指食指缓缓摩擦我昂头的茎体。  
看到引得我开始喘息，带着坏笑，来到我耳边近处说：“喂，别这么快射啊。” 低沉沙哑充满欲望的声音直入脑髓， 操你妈的王俊凯你声音这么魔性，就别他妈压低声线说话。我听着耳膜都要坏了。

 

在他技巧性的抚摸下，我很快就湿了前端, 还没反应过来乳首又被含住，然后湿润的舔舐，画着圈，不时的用舌尖顶一下中心的果实。  
“哈……嗯……”我只觉得胸口升起两团热气，一团直冲大脑一团顺着脊椎的电流聚集到下半身。

“呵，舒服么。”他又抬头望我。  
“操，废话。”

他褪下我的内裤，温热的手掌直接抚上我的分身开始上下撸动着，我立刻咬住嘴唇把即将溢出的呻吟阻止住。他看我没出声，一低头含住我下面，我心里一惊但是最后一点的思考能力也被下面传来的阵阵快感所吞噬，全身所有感官都集中在性器上。

 

“嗯……啊，啊…哈……”也不知他和多少人做过，这种事他也是得心应手，从底部沿着柱体舔到顶上，再用整个口腔包住整个尖端，试探性的一吸，舌尖有意无意的舔过顶端的小孔。

 

那里发出了让人难耐的啾啾声响，觉得好像有什么东西流出来了，但他并没有马上吸走，而是混合这唾液从嘴角滴下，并用手涂抹在整个性器上。性器被水光包裹，贴着他帅气的脸缓缓抖动，我只剩低头呆呆看着这一切，受到了视觉上的巨大冲击，赶紧闭上了眼——觉得自己再看就要射了。  
腰部也开始无意识的摆动，大腿肌肉紧绷，汗液缓缓的从腹肌留下。房间里混合着两人的喘息，肉体与沙发摩擦以及那里传来让人羞耻的水声。  
“……快射了……啊……！！”突然又被抓住分身，他手嘴并用套弄舔舐着。

随着他手上的速度越来越快，喘息越来越重，接近欲望顶端的瞬间，眼前一白，便抖动着达到了高潮。我大喘着倒在了床上，眼中的景象是手上和胸前沾满自己精液还带着点嘲讽的他，脸上写着全是  
……啊……真可爱……不过怎么这么快……

 

“我先去洗澡了”，我慌忙对他说，然后立刻起身。

 

立即起身走向浴室拉开了门，我正在洗澡，门忽然被拉开了我吓了一跳，刚刚冲洗掉的洗发香波泡沫从身上随着水流滑下来，浴室里弥漫着他常用洗发水的清新果香。  
“不是叫你在外面等着吗，我很快就能洗完了。”  
“……喂……别他么盯着我看，快出去。” 我盯得不自在的转过身背对。  
但是他选择性无视他说过的话，拉开淋浴间的玻璃门，也挤了进去。

三平方米左右的淋浴间对一个人来说绰绰有余，但容纳两个身高一米八以上的大男人稍显狭小，我立刻表示了自己的不满。用手肘向背后猛的一击，却被一个宽大的手掌档了下来，然后就感到温热带着汗液特有粘稠感的肌肤贴了过来。  
“一起洗嘛……” 慵懒的声音好像在撒娇。  
“滚！谁他么和你一起洗 。”  
“呵。”一声轻笑，“你自己惹得火，要怎么扑灭啊。”然后引得我往他下身看去。

一只手从后面绕过来缠在前胸，另外一只手绕过腰身抚上我的分身，轻轻揉搓。  
“我还没爽呢”在耳边轻轻吐息。  
我当时心里面骂的是妈了逼这货怎么当的老师。  
“别……唔”还没说出来就被别过头，温热的呼吸喷在脸上，他的舌头毫不费力的闯入口中，用力翻搅，舔舐，吮吸。  
“呣嗯……”毫无还手之力的吻，只能随着他的节奏搅动着舌头，还未停止的水流顺着两张嘴的缝隙流入口中，与唾液混合，两人不停吞咽，余出的部分溢出口，顺着下巴滴落于胸膛。

 

手上的动作让我的呼吸越发急促，连接吻的声音都染上了一层异样的色气，越发尖锐。

“嗯啊……”他终于放开我的全部湿透的双唇，转而开始沿着下巴，脖颈，耳朵一片片的舔舐。皮肤上的水珠被嘴唇吸吮掉，发出啾啾的声音。  
感觉到有什么东西顶在双臀中间的缝隙，来回摩擦，我不用猜也知道那是什么。  
“都是你的错。”说着恶意的向前顶了顶，涨大湿漉漉的肉棒在股间蹭了个来回。然后双手绕到我的前面，一把握住早已勃起的性器。一只手托着下面的肉球，另一只手环住柱体，慢慢的撸动，指尖恶意的轻轻刺上面的小孔。  
“住……啊……哈”我瞬间就被他手上的动作弄得崩起身体，喘息越发焦急了起来。  
“呀……别…………哈……啊啊……”

“全都湿了呢……”说着关上了喷头的开关，像是要证明手中那根肿胀性器流出来的透明液体不是滴下来的洗澡水一样，他的下巴靠在我的肩膀上，一边舔舐着我的耳尖一边说“你自己看看”  
自己像是被催眠了一样，缓缓低下头看向股间，在他双手中不停被撸动自己的东西，以及不知道何时起从自己双腿夹缝中穿过来的他分身的前端，正摩擦着自己的大腿根抽动着，同样涂满了透明的淫靡体液。

刚转过身就看到他盯着自己的双眼，充满野兽般的欲望。 彼此的脸慢慢贴近，又是一个激烈的舌吻。  
他指尖沾了沾沐浴液，向双臀中间的蜜穴探去。先是用指尖轻轻按压，然后缓缓的钻了进去。

第一次被玩弄那里，第一次和男人做。  
双手抱着他的肩头，打开双腿，慢慢放松自己的腰部，抬起屁股，让他的手指更容易进入。

 

“第一次？”他眼睛里有轻笑。  
“废话，不然他妈的第几次！？”  
趁着说话分神的功夫感觉到他整只中指都进入到那狭小的蜜穴中。紧紧皱住眉头，忍耐着竭力放松自己。  
这个过程并没有持续太久，我尽量的配合让第三只手指也顺利的插了进去，当三只手指在噗噗的水声中顺利抽插时，我自己嘴里泄出了之前未曾听过的煽情喘息。  
“哈啊……嗯……fuck……嗯啊”  
“爽不爽，嗯?”  
“……那还用说…啊……”  
腰部已经开始随着手指的抽插频率摆动，他另一只手也握起我的灼热，前后共同进攻将我引向高潮。  
胸膛大幅度起伏，每当手指擦过敏感点身体都会猛的一震，内壁一缩紧紧缠住他的手指，而手中的肉棒也越发昂扬，随着摆腰的频率前后甩动……整具身体以他的身体为支撑点不停扭动，就快到达快感的巅峰。

 

他眼中的专注使我变得更加糟糕，于是他更是加快手上的动作，快速戳弄敏感点。  
“啊~啊，啊……!!”  
喷射出的精液沾在两个人身上，他打开了花洒将一切淫靡的痕迹冲洗干净。  
“呼……”  
连续高潮后的我整个人靠在他身上，深深的喘息。  
“接下来我该进去了。”饥渴的声音再次在耳边响起，忽然感到灼热的硬物顶在穴口，慢慢划着圈儿，顶动着，但是进不去。  
他大概享受的看着面红赤耳我的表情，用双手托起我，使劲向两边一掰，阴茎向上一顶。

“啊~!”呻吟脱口而出，前端挤了进去。

“…嗯……”闷哼了几声，按紧我的腰身慢慢向下压，柱身挤进甬道的过程中，龟头摩擦到了敏感点。  
“操……啊…嗯啊！”身体猛得一震，同时他使劲顶了一下，整个分身便被吞了进去。

掰过我的脸颊交换了一个热情的吻，这期间他并没有动，慢慢等我平复放松肌肉，末了又亲了下我的眉骨“可以动了吗？”  
得到点头的回应，他逐渐摆起了腰。  
“啊……啊！”从动起来的瞬间我的呻吟就高涨起来。

 

从小幅度的拍打慢慢加大幅度，凶猛的性器如机械一般捣入蜜穴。交合处发出的噗啾声与大腿和臀部发出的啪啪撞击声，混合起来让情欲更加高涨。

“喂……去…去床上！啊…哈”本能的喊出自己的感受，沉浸在快感里不由自主的跟着他的频率摆动起腰身。更加用力快速的向上抽动。受不了控制的我紧紧抱着他的肩头，下半身被抽插抖动好像暴风雨中摇摆的小船，向上进攻他的喘息声也越来越沉重。

“这时候你还有心思到床上去？”他轻声的笑了，随即身子一轻，被抱着连带着抽插带上了床。 玉囊拍打臀部，似乎也要被那巨大的力量捅进蜜穴。

 

“更多……王俊凯，我想要……啊啊……”

这魔咒如同最有效的催化剂一般，他仿佛已经不是他自己了，他只能看到那个人被自己摇动的身姿，听到他的喘息与肉体交合的声音，闻到挥发到房间空气中的汗液与爱液的味道，感受我们肌肤相贴每一寸传来的触感。

疯狂的顶动，抽插，绕圈的摩擦，拍击，紧紧箍住他的腰按向自己，着迷的看着自己爆满青筋的肉棒每一次抽出翻出一点点粉红色的嫩肉，每一次全力顶回去的汁水飞溅。

 

之后的高潮，紧紧相拥和爱抚。  
累的我睁不开眼睛。他躺我身边，点了根烟，缓缓吐出来。隔着烟雾看他笔挺的鼻梁和挂着痞笑的薄唇。  
“喂，王源，你是他么处男么，怎么每次都这么快。”他坏笑叼着烟着附身过来调戏我。  
“去你妈的。”我连回击的脏字都说的软绵绵的，第一次发现做爱真累。

 

在他脏乱房子里住的几天，每天吃饭睡觉做爱都是在一起，我有时候看着他的眼睛，总想着这样和一个人永远住在一个城市也好。离熟悉的人，离喧嚣是非纷杂远远的。  
北京的繁华嘈杂人来人往，和这个房间无关。

 

最后一天，他去教课早早走了。我睡到十点多才醒，朦胧中他吻过我的额头。我起身拿起他烟灰缸旁边，因为早晨匆忙没抽完的半根烟头，自顾自地点着了，看着空荡荡静悄悄没有他的房间，轻轻咬住烟上他的齿印。

不敢说爱。


End file.
